My Love and Desire
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Aichi is finally back from the sanctuary and Kai realizes he has been putting away his confession for way too long now. WARNING: Yaoi. M-rated for a reason.


**Good evening, the M-rated territory of the Cardfight! Vanguard fanfiction site. ^^**

**Pairing: **KaixAichi (Like it's surprising.)

**Time: **After Legion Mate

**WARNING: Yaoi. P****lease, everyone who is not okay with this****, to leave this story, since, well, you're not going to like what you'll fi****nd**** here. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Aichi was finally back. We successfully defeated the Quatre Knights and broke the seals, which held Aichi locked away. Even Tatsunagi returned with all her memories intact, which made all of her friends and classmates happy, of course, but honestly, I couldn't care less. All of my mates including me were curious about why he disappeared in the first place, but he wasn't able to recall anything. We tried asking Ren and Leon, but they remained silent as well. Now the reason for all that memory erasing will forever stay a secret.

"Kai, are you going to be here all day?" Miwa Taishi asked as he leaned over me, since I was lying on my favourite bench, and gave me a bright smile. That happy idiot was really helpful on the way of finding and reaching Aichi. I never really thanked my friends for their support, but I have a feeling they know just fine, how grateful I'm.

"Well, I suppose, I'm planning on dropping by Card Capital today."

"Excited to see Aichi? I still can't believe he's actually back," Miwa exclaimed, looking cheerfully at the sky. Perhaps I was feeling disbelief as well, since Aichi was gone for so long. It's hard not to be afraid that he might vanish again. I lifted myself up from the bench and let my feet fell to the ground. I started to walk towards the direction of the card shop, when I noticed Miwa not following me.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

I could see his shocked expression, but he just started to laugh and ran after me. I have changed a lot, since the Link Joker incident. Aichi helped me realize that I wasn't alone and being second or third best wasn't that tragic. Aichi, Ren and everybody else will help me to improve, if I'll finally let them to help me. I was always convinced that getting stronger by myself was the most ideal way to be the best, but I was horribly mistaken. With the support of my comrades, I can improve alongside with all of them, together.

Soon we were at the entrance door of Card Capital. Behind this door was waiting the one I loved the most. I took a step forward feeling my body shaking in nervousness, but I kept going, because it was Aichi who waited on the other side of the door. I would do anything only for the purpose to see him. The door opened and I saw Aichi fighting against Ishida Naoki. It looked like nothing has changed and I was thankful for that.

"Welcome," Tokura said, looking up from a book and flashing us a warm smile. Tokura changed as well. We both used to be cold and distant, but as time passed we opened up bit by bit and finally made some friends for life.

"Kai-kun, it's nice to see you!" Aichi said, after he dealt the sixth damage to Ishida. My heart started to race and my face turned a little red. It was such a long time since we last talked to each other casually like this.

But now was the time. I had to tell him what I've been longing to tell him since the dark circle of Link Joker disappeared.

"Aichi, could I talk to you somewhere less crowded?" I asked, afraid that he would reject me any second. However, he smiled and happily agreed. All of the others were disappointed that Aichi was making ready to leave, but Miwa started to ramble on and on about how I wanted my boyfriend to myself, of course without Aichi hearing any of it. We walked out of the card shop and I saw that the sun was slowly setting. Aichi followed me as I walked in the direction of my apartment. I was feeling save at my home, so I would also have the courage there to finally tell Aichi how I feel. I knew it could easily ruin our friendship, but I wouldn't wait for Aichi to disappear again to make me realize what I feel towards him.

"Kai-kun, is this your apartment?" Aichi asked as I stopped at my front door. I didn't respond, because soon I found the key and unlocked the door. I gestured Aichi to go in and I closed the door behind us. Now we were finally alone and no one could interrupt us anymore. I gulped, since my nerves were getting the best of me, but now was no turning back anymore.

"Sendou Aichi..."

"Yeah, what is it, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, tilting his head to the side. Now or never, I came closer to Aichi, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to his. I knew this was a kiss by force, but I could never bring myself to confess like any other person. Aichi eyes grew wide and I noticed he wasn't kissing back. My eyes darkened and I slowly pulled away. I released him from my hold and turned my back to him. This was it. I destroyed everything, how could I possibly think he could feel the same way about me?

"K-Kai-kun."

"I'm sorry, Aichi. I'm really sincerely sorry," I said, clenching my fists in anger. I was so mad at myself I could slap myself multiple times now. But then I felt small hands on my back. I turned around to see Aichi lean on my back with his forehead pressed against my neck.

"Don't apologize. I liked it, Kai-kun."

My eyes widened at the statement. My heart pounded furiously and my body started to feel hot and sweaty. The demon within me was by his words set free and I turned around and pushed Aichi on my bed. I pinned him down and looked at his surprised expression. He wasn't the only one who was taken off guard by this. I couldn't believe I let my feelings flow out so easily. Perhaps it's because it's Aichi, the one who filled my life with joy and passion.

I didn't wait for anything anymore. I leaned in and our lips connected once more. His lips were so soft and warm I couldn't help, but lick them and slowly entering his moist cavern. Our tongues met halfway and started to shyly examine each other. This was my first kiss and I knew it was a first for Aichi as well. I could hear him groan into the deep kiss, but I didn't want it to stop just yet, despite I needed air to breathe.

I travelled from his mouth to his neck and collarbone. I left little butterfly kisses and sucked on his sensitive smooth skin. Aichi moaned in pleasure. I wanted to hear him call out my name and moan even more by my actions. I was like totally changed. Was everyone like this when he was with the one he loves? Aichi started to dig his hands into my messy hair and his moaning basically begged me to strengthen my assault. At places I would even bite down softly to make him scream in pain. I was really feeling the need to have contact with his soft skin.

My body felt warm and I slowly took off my red vest and blue shirt. My chest was now bare for Aichi to admire. He blushed at the sight, but I soon ripped his white jacket and pink turtleneck away as well. He gasped in shock, but I just returned my attention to his neck and with slow movements I approached the tip of his nipple. He let out a small squeak before beginning to groan in delight once more. This was turning me so on, I wasn't really sure if I could control myself any longer.

"Aichi..." I whispered, before undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, but as I wanted to go a step further, Aichi stopped me. I looked up at him in confusion, afraid, that he didn't want to do anything more. Aichi just sat up and smiled at me innocently. He pressed his lips on mine once more and his hand slowly went up my thigh and touched gently my erection. I wasn't even aware that my manhood hardened like this, but Aichi's stroking made my breathing faster. Soon my pants and boxer shorts vanished alongside with Aichi's as well.

"Kai-kun, please let me take care of you," Aichi said silently as he continued to rub my cock and fondle my sacks. His gentle touches made me body tremble and shake in ecstasy and I was longing for more. Soon his stroking slowed down and I looked curiously at him, asking with my pleading eyes why he had stopped. He gazed like hypnotized at my member before he took in my full length. Aichi started to move his head up and down, while licking my cock with the tongue I had just explored a few minutes ago. I was amazed as how all could fit into such a tiny throat, but I was overwhelmed with the upcoming climax that I couldn't think straight.

"Aichi, I'm going to…"

But before I could finish my sentence he sucked one more time with all his might and caused me to ejaculate into his mouth. I could hear the sound of swallowing as he gulped every single drop of my semen. He then released my cock and licked everything, which leaked out his mouth. He smiled at me happily with a little semen sprayed on his cheeks. I honestly couldn't believe that the shy Sendou Aichi was capable of such thing.

"You taste so good, Kai-kun," Aichi exclaimed, keeping his smile. I felt a little embarrassed by his comment, but I was also touched that Aichi wasn't afraid of me. I would have been fully satisfied with a kiss, but this surpassed my deepest dreams and desires.

I couldn't take any of this anymore. I pushed Aichi back on the bed and forced a passionate kiss on him. He didn't fight back just gave into the kiss and moaned every time I bit lightly on the tip of his tongue. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but since Aichi didn't have any objections, I didn't see a reason to stop. My, in lubricant coated, fingers found their way to Aichi's entrance, which was more than welcoming to my finger, which I stuck in and teased him with it. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned in pleasure after I added one more finger to satisfy his needs.

"Kai-kun, please," Aichi pleaded as he probably wanted a little more than this. A smirk appeared on my face as I reached out for the lubricant on the night desk and did what was needed in order for me and him to finally become one.

"Aichi, are you really sure? Isn't it a little rushed that we already, you know," I said. I wasn't the kind of guy, who would ask this, but Aichi means the world to me and I don't want him to regret this decision. I don't want him to one day think back and admit that it was a mistake giving in the passion and the desire of the moment.

"You're the one I adore and admire the most. I couldn't imagine anyone more fitting for my first time, Kai-kun," Aichi said, pulling me in for a gentle kiss. This wasn't a hungry one, desiring more of the other, just a light and soft kiss. I nodded and looked at his blue eyes waiting for me to begin the act which would give the start to our blossoming relationship and seal our bond.

I lined myself up and carefully sank into him bit by bit. I heard him cry out in pain and tears flowing down his cheeks. I wanted to stop, but he refused to let go of me. Did Aichi wanted this so badly? After his cries of pain faded away he let out a sigh of relief as a sign of permission for me to start moving. I didn't want to hurt Aichi, so I took it slow.

"K-K-Kai-kun, it feels so amazing."

Aichi hit the nail on the head. His tight entrance was sucking me in so hard I couldn't keep myself from groaning in pleasure with Aichi. With each thrust I went deeper and deeper inside of him and brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. This was better than I could have ever imagined. The screams, moans and overwhelming feelings of delight were the most beautiful things I have ever experienced.

"H-harder… Aahh… F-Faster… Aah! Kai-kun!"

I did as he wished and fastened my pace to be good enough for the bluenette under me. I pushed in and out, in and out, until my climax was only seconds from exploding. Aichi was reaching his limit as well, as I saw a little pre-ejaculate fluid already leaking out of his cock.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi yelled out as he released his seed and sprayed it all over my hands and chest. Seeing his face like this, pushed me over the edge and I ejaculated inside of Aichi soon after. My and his breathing was still fairly fast, but after a while my heartbeat slowed down and we just lied there and stared into each other's eyes.

"Aichi, please never leave my side again."

"Don't worry, Kai-kun, I won't."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Umm... I feel really embarrassed that I wrote this kind of story. This is the first (and probably the last time) I wrote such a story. I hope you were able to bear my bad wording and enjoyed the story. **


End file.
